


Ponytail Headass

by stalepearl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: There's something about ponytails and Gerard that make Frank antsy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Ponytail Headass

**Author's Note:**

> i literally couldn't think of a better title. sue me.  
> i imagined 2016 frank/gerard for this, but i guess this can work with any long-haired gerard era.

The sight of Gerard’s back hunched over his desk, scrawling in his sketchbook, is all too familiar to Frank. Dark strands curled above his shoulders and over his eyes, Gerard never seemed to mind his hair being in the way of his vision. Occasionally he’d tuck it behind an ear, or turn his head a certain way, but _this_ was new.

Frank walks into the office to grab his guitar and almost looks past Gerard, but he quickly notices something different. At first, Frank isn’t not sure if he had gotten a haircut or what, but after a second glance, he can see the red hairband peeking through Gerard’s hair. Quite a few shorter chunks of hair have fallen out from under the elastic and hang freely by his neck, but a good majority is still tied up. Frank’s curiosity is piqued.

Frank treads quietly across the floor to Gerard’s chair and puts his hands on his shoulders. Gerard tenses in shock and raises his head. “Oh, hi,” he smiles breathily.

“Hey,” Frank says. His eyes fall on Gerard’s sketchbook page, which has a design for a character drawn on it. “What’re you working on?”

“Stuff for Doom Patrol. I’m experimenting with a new character,” Gerard tells as he puts his marker down. He leans back in the chair, against Frank’s touch. “What’re you doing?”

He raises his head and Frank dips down to kiss him sweetly. “Mm, I was gonna get my guitar but I changed my mind.” Two long strands of hair on the sides of Gerard’s face fall back and Frank wraps one around his finger. “I wanted to see what you were doing.”

Gerard hums and bends forward to turn off the desk lamp. He spins in the chair to face Frank and laces his fingers together. “D’ya wanna go somewhere today?” Gerard asks. Frank settles against the desk and shrugs.

“Sure. Like where?”

“We’ll figure it out. We haven’t gone anywhere in a while.”

Frank perks out his lips and nods. He reaches his hand out and touches the ponytail. “I like this,” he says. “It’s cute.”

Gerard laughs a little and gestures to it. “My hair was bothering me,” he excuses, a little red in the face. “I was gonna take it out-“

“No, no, no, keep it.” Frank goes around to the back of Gerard’s chair and tightens the ponytail. His fingers rake through the hair above Gerard’s neck, nails gliding along his scalp. “You hair is a little too short, though.”

Gerard laughs again and tips his head forward. “Yeah?” Frank collects the misplaced hair and pulls it back, letting them fall back down. “We could get some bobby-pins or something.”

Frank nods behind Gerard and bears his thumb into the nape. His other fingers curl around the side of Gerard’s neck, pressing ever so slightly. He noses the top of Gerard’s hair and kisses the crown of his head. “Should we?”

A hand comes up to cover Frank’s, pulling it down to his chest. He angles his head with closed eyes, and Frank swoops down to peck at the exposed skin. A shaky sigh slips out of Gerard’s nose, and Frank prods his earlobe with explorative teeth. “We can go to dinner,” Gerard continues. His hand travels up to the back of Frank’s head and fingers twist in his hair. He doesn’t answer, instead moving to the other side of Gerard’s neck. This time, he properly sucks the skin. The older man’s mouth falls open and he switches the hand in Frank’s hair, squeezing harder. Frank pulls his arm back from Gerard’s chest and cups the bottom of his jaw.

They continue like that for a few moments until Gerard is pulling him away breathily. Frank lets out a chuckle and kisses the top of his head again. “Yeah, let’s go to dinner.”

The next morning, Frank is propped over the counter with a glass of orange juice in one hand and his phone in the other. He hears footsteps as he scrolls through Instagram, and soon enough, Gerard is ambling into the kitchen. Frank looks up from his screen and sips his juice.

“‘Morning,” he says as Gerard slips past him.

“Hey,” Gerard murmurs. Frank watches him pull a mug out of the cabinet and turns off his phone. As Gerard pours his coffee, Frank sneaks up behind him and slide his hands around Gerard’s front. He rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing against his ear. He barely sways side to side, taking Gerard with him. “Mm, you’re gonna make me spill it.”

“No ‘m not,” Frank mumbles. The clatter of the coffeepot going back in the machine makes him open his eyes. Gerard escapes his grasp and opens the fridge, pulling out the creamer. Frank takes another drink of his juice and pops his lips. “What’re you doing today?”

The lid of the creamer bottle clacks shut and is being plunged back into the fridge, and Gerard hums. “Nothing that I know of. I’m probably gonna keep writing for Doom.” Frank clicks his tongue a few times and Gerard tests his coffee. “What about you?”

“My schedule’s clear.” Frank watches Gerard take another sip. “I might pick up groceries at some point. We’re low on milk.”

Gerard nods from his cup. “Want me to come with?”

“If you want, sure,” Frank says. He reaches an arm out and makes a grabby-hand at Gerard. “C’mere.”

The mug clinks against the counter as Gerard sets it down, and he moves to stand in front of Frank. Arms settle on either side of Frank’s waist and Gerard’s ducking down to encapsulate his lips. Nearly dropping his glass of juice, Frank puts it on the surface behind him and leans into Gerard. His arms hang over the older man’s shoulders and their bodies slot together, kissing lazily.

Gerard pulls back and looks down at him. Frank’s eyes trace over every detail: the shadow of stubble around his Cupid’s bow, the lines contouring his cheeks and forehead, and the barely visible grey strands highlighting his hair. A warm feeling washes over him and he pecks at Gerard’s lips again and again until the sound of a ringtone interrupts them. Frank turns around in Gerard’s arms and checks if it’s his.

“Not mine,” Frank says. Gerard looks on the other counter at his phone and picks it up.

“It’s Nick,” he murmurs. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Gerard picks up the phone and scurries off to the office. Frank watches the door shut from across the room and sighs.

After breakfast and a few episodes of something on Netflix, the clock on his phone reads 12 o’clock. Frank stands from the couch and stretches, a few joints popping noisily. He opens the back door to let the dogs outside and walks to the kitchen. Getting out the ingredients for a sandwich, he contemplates whether or not he should make Gerard one, too. He settles for making two, one for himself and one for Gerard, and lets the dogs back inside.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he carries a plate to the office and pushes the door open with his elbow. Gerard is bowed over his desk again, laptop open to a writing software. Frank notices that his hair is pulled up into the ponytail again and smiles to himself. “I brought you food,” Frank says around his sandwich, setting the plate on the desk.

“Oh, thanks.” Gerard smiles up at Frank and pushes his chair away from the desk. “Sorry, I got distracted. Nick gave me a new idea, and it inspired me.”

“You’re fine.” Frank shrugs and watches Gerard bite into his sandwich. “I might skip groceries today and pick them up tomorrow.”

Gerard nods and sets the remaining half of his sandwich back on the plate. “Cool. We should rent a movie later.” Frank settles against the back of Gerard’s chair and looks down at his laptop screen. “I’ve heard Suicide Squad is out now.”

“I’ve heard that Suicide Squad is _terrible_ ,” Frank laughs.

Gerard chuckles dismissively and looks up at him. “It can’t be that bad,” he jokes. Frank grins and leans down to kiss his upside-down face. His chin bumps the tip of Gerard’s nose, and he has to turn his head to slot their mouths together. After a moment, Gerard turns in his chair to give Frank a better angle, and the kiss deepens. Frank’s tongue darts out against Gerard’s lips and they part, giving Frank access to his mouth. He pulls away briefly to turn Gerard’s chair around, reconnecting the kiss as he stands.

Frank laces fingers under the ponytail and curls his other arm around Gerard’s waist. Teeth prick at Frank’s mouth and he takes in a sharp breath. Without breaking the kiss, Frank attempts to Gerard back against the desk, nearly tripping both of them on the chair. He kicks it aside and traps Gerard between his body and the table. Their breathing quickens, and Gerard has to brace himself on the wooden surface as Frank pries himself in between his legs.

“Mm, babe, _my laptop_ ,“ Gerard says quickly between rushed kisses. Frank looks around Gerard and pushes it to the side, next to the leftover sandwich. He leaps to Gerard’s neck, using the hand in Gerard’s hair to pull his head back. A surprised ‘ah’ falls from his lips as Frank bites down. He rolls his hips against Gerard’s and they both sigh in unison. “Frank, slow down-“

Gerard is silenced by Frank’s assertive mouth and pushy, wandering hands. Frank cups the front of Gerard’s pajama pants and finds the familiar shape of his growing erection against his leg. He can’t help but grin into Gerard’s mouth and clutches his soft hips, grinding their laps together. He pulls away to look at Gerard, and _fuck_. More hair has fallen out of the hair tie, framing his face messily. Knitted eyebrows and parted, red lips only motivate Frank to roll his hips harder- _deeper_ Gerard. His cock aches in his shorts, and every sloppy bit of contact only makes him harder. The only thing on his mind is fucking Gerard into the mattress, and maybe taking a good nap afterwards, and he’s determined to fulfill that goal.

He goes to step back when Gerard wraps a leg around him, locking him in place. “No, I want you like this,” he breathes with blown out pupils.

“I’m too old for dry-humping,” Frank jokes, looking down at both of their bulges pressing together. “Let’s go upstairs."

“I think there’s a bottle in the top drawer,” Gerard informs him. He moves his leg down to let Frank move.

He bends down to open the drawer, and sure enough, there’s a bottle of lube laying on top of some documents. “Why is there lube down here?” Frank asks with a laugh, setting it down on the desktop.

“Just in case,” Gerard smiles, and Frank nudges their noses together. Kissing ensues, turning dirty quickly. Frank has Gerard’s ass hanging half off the desk, one foot barely securing him on the floor and the other bracing him on Frank so as not to fall down. He shoves his tongue alongside Gerard’s, and they slot together sloppily. Teeth clacking together, Frank’s hips relentlessly lurched against the older man’s until they were both out of breath.

Frank is the first to pull away, tugging Gerard off of the desk by his bicep. He turns the other man around and pushes down on his back to flatten him against the desktop, leaning forward to bite at the shell of his ear. Gerard braces on his forearms and lets out a strained breath as Frank wraps and arm around Gerard’s hip and shoves his hand in his pajama bottoms. Without a warning, he grasps Gerard’s cock and strokes it. The older man jerks in surprise and cries out. Frank’s mouth falls open and arousal thrums through his lower half.

Using his free hand, Frank twists his hand in Gerard’s ponytail and yanks his head back. His other hand goes to tug down the back of Gerard’s bottoms, revealing his pale ass. Gerard straightens up, leaning on his hands against the desk, and lets out a noise when Frank spreads him. He mutters a drawn out ‘yeah’ to himself as he eyes his husband up and down.

Impatiently, he grips the lube and pops the cap open. He pours the gel in his right hand and spreads his over his fingers, closing and tossing the bottle back on the desk. His hand travels to the crevice of Gerard’s ass and runs his two center fingers over his hole. Every few pants from Gerard’s mouth is accompanied with a desperate noise, but they mesh into one prolonged whine when Frank sinks the two fingers in. Gerard’s back arches as he presses his rear against Frank’s hand, and Frank could probably cum just from watching that. 

“Fuck,” he whispers as he twists them, watching them move in and out of Gerard’s hole. He pumps them, relishing in the erotic gasps coming from Gerard. The older man sinks to his elbows and drops his head down, biting his fist to occupy his mouth. Frank plasters himself to Gerard’s back and sinks his teeth into his shoulder, driving the digits even deeper. His movements pauses to fit another finger, and slid them in more carefully than before. After a few thrusts, Gerard is rising to his palms again and nudging Frank away.

“Frank, enough,” Gerard says impatiently. Frank kisses his shoulder as he slides his fingers out. He pulls down the front of his shorts and frees his cock, moaning in relief when he gets a hand on himself. He tugs a few times before grabbing the lube, spurting the liquid directly on his shaft. Once he’s properly lubricated, he wastes no time with lining himself up. He slips a few times when pressing in, but spreads Gerard apart and squeezes his cock into his entrance.

Entering is one of his favorite parts of sex. Finally feeling that tight heat that he’d been waiting for all this time is a relief like no other, and he can’t help but bite down on Gerard’s shoulder and groan. Gerard holds his breath, and Frank can guess his exact fact: eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows curled upwards, and slack-jawed. Once he’s bottomed out, Gerard lets out a heavy breath and pulsates around Frank’s cock.

All Frank can get out is a husky, “Yeah?”, to which Gerard replies, “Mm-hm.” Frank eases out slightly and back in, bracing his head against Gerard’s back to look down. He has to pull up Gerard’s t-shirt to see, holding it up with hands that dug into Gerard’s fleshy hips. He chews his bottom lip and drives in a little harder. Watching himself disappear inside of Gerard’s body is _erotic_ , and in some way in the back of his mind, romantic. He wants to fuck Gerard until they’re both crying, until he cums hard inside of him, and then tell him how much he loves him until they both can’t think anymore.

The growing force of Frank’s thrusts drive Gerard into the desk, arms extending to grip the edge of the surface. Like a predator locking eyes on its prey, Frank catches sight of the ponytail and pounces. He grabs it and wrenches Gerard’s head back, eliciting a strained whimper from the older man. With every deep thrust, Gerard is blubbering moans and pleas. His back curves deliciously to accommodate Frank’s grip on his hair, and one of his hands reach up to grip Frank’s wrist.

The desk is banging against the wall loudly, and Frank is internally thanking God that they don’t live in an apartment anymore. His mind feels like it’s full of heat, and its’ only goal is to chase the warmth his cock is plunging into. Gerard brings a knee up on the desk and nearly falls forward. The new position allows Frank to piston in impossibly deeper. He lets go of Gerard’s hair and wraps his arms around Gerard’s front. The obnoxious sound of skin hitting skin fills the room, and Frank gets chills just hearing it.

Gerard lets out a proper moan and spasms. “Frank, please,” he whines out. “Please, s-stay right there.”

Frank tries to mimic the angle of his previous thrust and accomplishes it, watching Gerard shrink against the desktop. “Fuck, baby,” Frank groans. His ass is aching and his muscles are begging him to fucking _stop_ , but his orgasm is so close he can taste it. “Ah, yeah, I’m gonna cum-“

“C’mon,” Gerard encourages breathily. “C’mon- mm, cum in me.” Frank’s fucking _spine_ tingles at that, and he’s pulling Gerard back against his cock, gyrating his hips up hard into his hole.

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” he chants, and he can feel his balls draw up as he cums hard, throbbing with every spurt. He tosses his head back with an frown, lips parted and wet as his whole body twitches. Gerard is tightening around him, and in his post-orgasm haze, he throws a hand into the waistband of Gerard’s pajama pants and jacks him quickly. “C’mon, baby, I wanna feel it.”

Gerard’s head drops and he humps against Frank’s hand, moaning with each exhale. Even though Frank is softening and uncomfortably sensitive, he presses in as deep as he can and strokes him faster. “Yeah, cum all over my hand,” Frank says through gritted teeth. “Make a mess-“

Gerard goes silent and his hips convulse, and the warm, sticky wetness of cum covers Frank’s fast-moving knuckles. He involuntarily tightens around Frank’s cock and, after a second, releases a loud, breathy noise. “Just like that,” Frank coos, slowing the movement of his hand. He frees his arm from Gerard’s waistband and gently guides his mostly-soft dick out of Gerard’s ass. He tucks himself into his shorts and pulls Gerard’s pants up, placing a sweet kiss to the nape of his neck. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Gerard pants with a nod. Basically all of his hair came undone, and Frank takes the hair tie and places it on the desk. Gerard brings his leg off of the desk carefully and turns to face Frank, who immediately cups his face and kisses him.

Foreheads pressed together, Frank murmurs, “Fuck, I love you.”

Gerard smiles and pecks his lips. “I love you.”

Frank pulls back and notices the cum still on his hand, and takes it off of Gerard’s face. “I need to wash my hands,” he laughs, subconsciously bringing his hand up and licking one of his knuckles.

“I need to change pants,” Gerard adds, eyes focusing on Frank’s mouth. “We’re better off just showering.”

Frank looks up at Gerard and shakes his head. “I’m too old for another round,” he says in a fake stern tone. Gerard frowns and nudges Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m literally older than you,” he laughs. Frank kisses him again, taking in the taste of his mouth. Gerard cuts off the kiss and pats Frank’s wrist. He looks to the other side of the desk and sees the plate. “Aw, shit, I never finished my sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this at 2:41am and i'm fuckin tired. it's not proofread, so comment any errors below so i can edit them. thanks :^)  
> also, i had to put this through that rich text shit so that's why the paragraphs are so oddly spaced. i have no clue how to fix that without putting in the code for italics, so sorry if you're not into that.


End file.
